I would do anything for love, even that
by Cinimond
Summary: Being alone finally has made Seto Kaiba rethink his out look on life, and if you don't like this fic then you can kiss my...
1. What the hell should I call this?

Cinimond: wow I am the biggest sicko ever. Disclaimer: You can't make me, I won't say it, NNNOOOOOO... *Cin took of his left shoe* anything but the SHOE. Cinimond: Then say IT. Disclaimer: NEVER. Cinimond: Duke, Kaiba, Tristen over here the rest of you torture the hell out of him, until he talks. *Everyone else stood over the Disclaimer and begun to do unspeakable methods of torture to the poor soul.*  
  
Kaiba: I don't believe it your pairing me up with ... *A truck drives by and overpowers any other sound*, that is the most stupid thing I've ever seen. Duke Devlin: Yeah why don't you pair her up with someone like me and what has Joey got to say about this. Kaiba *In disbelief*: I can't believe I saying this but he's right, why would I ever date *Truck again*.  
  
Cinimond: Let me ask you this, who besides Kaiba owns a multi-million dollar company? Tristen: Ryou. Cinimond: Who else is a poor (not literally) lonely soul that could so found comfort in the arms of someone with *Bloody trucks*. Kaiba: Got a point there. Cinimond: Erm... by chance how did Ryou come across a company like Kaiba corp.?  
  
Cinimond: And to get one thing straight I do not fancy *Yet another truck* and I am not a pervert just... creative. I am just writing this as it comes to my head and why are we doing this section in a motorway, who's idea was it? *Everyone points to Tristen*  
  
Chapter 1: If loneliness is my virtue why do I go on? (Kaiba: That was the most predictable title in the world)  
  
It was a Sunday like any other and the sun gave off a certain vibrancy to anything the eye could see making Domino city looked almost perfect, with no sign of trouble except what tomorrow may bring.  
  
Kaiba sat in his office pondering his life away, he completely surprised himself when walked off to the top roof and looked at the sky for a while for no reason. He spoke to the endless blue that was the sky with no reason and no one else to hear: "Mmm... I wish I were anyone but me, so someone else could being standing here having a crisis of life style, Battle city is over, Pegasus is history, Mokuba is safe and I'm miserable what is it I'm missing."  
  
The day went on by, as he didn't get anything done and got scolded by his secretary for it and he fired her on the spot, then Seto just sat in his chair and looked at the picture-perfect sunset that was coming down bringing an array of stars to the stage.  
  
Just before he fell to the influence of drowsiness, he uttered the words: "What am I missing." He stepped into a world that made no sense a place where all the monsters he had ever had in his deck or in his ownership stood. Each of them making mind-shattering noise: "Enough, SHUT UP, I COMMAND YOU ALL." They wouldn't stop he was on the floor crying and screaming in vain, when suddenly a voice sweet and pure spoke: "What are you living for Kaiba, the company, Mokuba, that little card game of yours." The monsters went silent and looked at he beautiful figure engulfed in light and they could not move as her beauty was paralysing: "Who... are... you? So... perfect...?"  
  
He woke up and found himself on the floor and he was sweating greatly and he clapped his hands together and the lights came on and he stood up and he couldn't get the image of the figure engulfed in light out of his mind and the words "what do you live for" echoed though his head and he couldn't help but wonder who was she.  
  
The following day when Kaiba went to school and he looked around and saw nothing but the usual Joey showing off, Tristen trying to be funny but everyone always missing his jokes and Tea sitting in front of them all laughing. Yugi walked in the room (no this isn't a yaoi fic okay) and Yugi glanced at Kaiba and said in a respectful yet dismissing voice: "Kaiba." And Kaiba also responded in a similar way showing that he respected him as well: "Yugi."  
  
"Geeze, that Kaiba! You'd think he would-know who the boss is around here by now, I mean it's 4-0 after all." "2-1, the second one was not Kaiba and the third match I lost and I make no excuses for it, and neither should you." "Yeah, you're twice the man he'll ever be, and you know it Yugi." "Boy, but I sure wouldn't mind being him with all that money and power."  
  
At that moment in time a vision of perfect beauty entered the room as if Angels bedazzled by her looks were following her, she came over to the teacher and handed him a slip of paper and he had a quick look at her and spoke in a sharp tone: "CLASS, we have a new student to day who will be joining us for a while as nothing permanent has been decided as of yet, introducing Serenity Wheeler, Joey Wheelers sister. That will be all thank you." She walked right by Kaiba who was sitting on his own and looking at her from the back of the classroom.  
  
"Yo, sis, you're sure grown and now you put Yugi to shame just like the rest of us." Everyone had a quick snicker and Serenity looked as if it had been 5 years since they saw each other last and it had only been six months since Battle City. Meanwhile Kaiba was still looking at her and he realised that he was looking at her like he looked at his first Blue-Eyes and it stuck him. All his life he had been missing out on the loving side of his nature, always attempting to fill the emptiness of loneliness with things like Mokuba, Dual Monsters and company management, he could only look on as a new side of him awoke and he knew had to make her his.  
  
She sat right behind joke constantly being asked about embarrassing things about Joey and what had happened during the time she had been home, until the teacher stopped them all and they were sent out side where they continued to talk much to the teacher dismay and they all were so incredibly happy. A happiness that Kaiba longed for a sense of reality came him and he realised that Kaiba corp. could handle itself without him and so he all got sent out on purpose to see her.  
  
He opened the classic Japanese slide-doors and closed it again and spoke; "Serenity isn't it, hi, I'm Seto Kaiba." Before Serenity could say anything: "What do you want, Kaiba, this better not be way to get at Yugi!"  
  
"Wheeler what on Earth are you on about, it isn't so crazy as for me to want to say hello to our new student is it, even if Serenity is your sister." "And what is that meant to mean." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba, I heard you run Kaiba corp." "It runs itself practically, just plan ahead mostly and sign all the forms and so on." "Alright I'll tell you since when do you be anything but a genus goody-two- shoes and never get sent out of class, why are you going out of your way to just say hello and since when do you come up to anyone and start talking to them."  
  
Completely ignoring him and looking Serenity straight in the eyes lovely and he could only see flowers bloom around her as she scolded Joey for being so rude: "Joey, never talk to anyone like that, if he is being nice then you should condemn someone for that. I'm sorry he is so overprotective of me." "I can see why he would want to keep something as cute as you to himself." "That's a bit direct by Kaiba's standards." "WHY, ISN'T ANYONE LISTENING TO MEEEeeee!"  
  
It was love for Kaiba as could only see the classic almost naked chick riding a clamp and the look of innocence on her face was unbelievable to him, as she looked flattered at the comments made about her beauty and the look of surprise on Joey's face as he looked on in disbelief.  
  
Everyone: We don't mean to break copy-rights and he doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, bum-de-dum, and so please don't sue. Cinimond: That will have to do for the Disclaimer. Disclaimer *Crawling on the floor*: I held out and I won they didn't win I'm fine.  
  
Cinimond: Unfortunately we have quite a few more chapters to go and we still need a Disclaimer and I can't think of anything to do during this section that is funnier that beating up the disclaimer. Tea: That makes you completely useless and uninventive so screw you. Cinimond: YOU WISH, go ahead and complain about how shit this fanfic is I dare you because it's not like I care.  
  
Yami: And it's not like anyone is going to read this sorry piece of trash either way. *Cinimond went to his 'happy place'*.  
  
Malik: Read and Review please. 


	2. How should I know

Cinimond: Keep in mind that this Fanfic is done assuming that everyone on the anime is still in school and they are all in the same year and same class, pretty strange how many midges there are in Yu-Gi-Oh or how many giants there are. Either way it's just an anime.  
  
Serenity: And you the saddest sadistic weirdo I've ever known. Cinimond: Oh you're too kind.  
  
Joey: Tell me why Serenity is paired up with Serenity or die like the dog you are. Cinimond: Read chapter 1 stupid moron, I've already explained that and you have no proof that I am a dog. Joey: Explain the Scooby-Snacks I found then. Tea: Joey that's yours. Kaiba: Stupid mutt. Joey: Scooby-Dooby-DDDDDOOOOO.  
  
Yugi: Where is Ryou. Cinimond: Broadway musical.  
  
Ryou Singing with a bunch of tarts in dresses: We're in the money, show me the money.  
  
Cinimond: Now who's up for prank calling Mai about porno movies she's starring in. Everyone: MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
  
Chapter 2: As fate draws us closer together, I see the real you. (Kaiba: I hate being in this fanfic, Cinimond: Shut up or I'll turn it into a Yaoi fanfic.)  
  
After school Serenity and Kaiba went their separate ways, Serenity spent most of the day catching up with Tea, Mai and Isis. While Kaiba sat in his office and he just couldn't get his mind of her. He tied going down to Duel amateurs down at the duelling centre, but it use it was only one empty victory after another: "I will remove my three Blue-Eyes with Skull Lair and play Dimension Fusion and attack you directly with by three Dragons." "Oh man, that's just vicious." "No you're just pathetic, now get lost. Whose next out of you losers." Everyone backed off and starred at him in disbelief and ran straight for the door.  
  
"Why don't I get the same kick out of massacring losers like them anymore." He looked at his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a flash of ancient Egypt came through and he saw an unbelievable picture of beauty sacrificing her before a Blue-Eyes statue and he came back to the present and Yugi and the gang came through the door and Serenity.  
  
She was all he could see her naked, surrounded by flowers and two angels who looked like Yugi and Joey holding up ribbons covering her 'interesting parts' (couldn't think of a better name okay): "More reason for me to hate Joey." "Kaiba, what's the matter, ain't you ever seen a naked chick riding a clamp before."  
  
He came back to reality again and thought about if he was on drugs or something and then Yugi walked over and talked to him: "Kaiba did you beat everyone here?" "Of course, they were wimps just like that pedigree mutt you have other there." He looked at Joey. "Kaiba, go feel big about yourself some other way, they were only here to have fun and you've crush their duelling spirits." Serenity giggled and spoke: "I think it's cute, kinda like a school bully who doesn't know in what way to express himself." Kaiba blushed and walked out the duelling centre and left the gang to pick up the pieces.  
  
Kaiba was back at work and was staring at his computer, usually after he'd mopped the floor with pathetic dualists he'd have no problem working but being in love had thrown him out of character: "I just don't know what to do?" "Mr. Kaiba here are your financial reports from accounting, and I'll see you tomorrow." "Mimi, isn't your name? Would you like to go to dinner for professional purposes of course?" She walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes: "Well if it's for 'professional purposes' I can't see why not." "Let's go right now then." "Directness I like that, I may enjoy working for you yet."  
  
They talked for awhile and ran out of things to talk about and everything went silent for a while and then Mimi started asking him about school life, she was only two years older than him and was single the looks that she gave him said she was up for it, but he doubted himself far to much to be able to ask and he kept seeing Serenity when he looked at her: "So why don't we go back to your place and enjoy each others company." He said it as if he didn't what the outcome was: "Why not."  
  
After dinner was over he paid the bill and he paid for a 5-star hotel, he was laying on the bed and staring at the window and he secretary went to undo his trousers: "What do you think you're doing?" "What, I thought, you, and I, were, going and then, what is this about are you just leading me on for a joke?" "Not my style and you're fired." She left the room completely annoyed like hell and he just didn't care: "What's wrong with me, I just don't know what I'm doing anymore."  
  
The next day he left with an empty mind he walked across town and felt bewildered in places he'd never thought looking, he went to places and kept looking found himself looking at birthday presents and he didn't know why, he ended up buying a big cuddly bear, he still had no clue why.  
  
He went to walk home and found himself, he was completely changed and was at Joey's house, he knocked on the door and prayed for some answer and saw Joey answering the door in a teddy bear suit: "Welcome to Mr. Lovey-kins house of love... Kaiba!" He was complete shocked and Kaiba laughed at Joey in a understanding tone suspecting Serenity's hand in this: "That takes more guts that I have, but I guess people do that for the ones they love." "My god, Kaiba, at my house and actual being friendly, someone alert the police." He walked in and knew now why he had bought it and instinctively said: "Happy Birthday Serenity." Everyone was completely shocked to see him there, her mother and father were there not even looking at each other and had gone completely silent, Yugi and the usual suspects were all on the floor and playing monopoly Tristen was winning: "You rule at duelling, I rule at mono... Kaiba!"  
  
"I know my guess is aliens high jacked his brain or something." "Or maybe your sisters kindness just flows all over the place and makes everyone a better person." Pretty soon Yugi and everyone else were all playing on the floor Joey's mother was making a cake and his father had gone to work: "Mom its really nice of you to stay all things considered I really appreciate it." They both had a hug and Kaiba felt a tear come to his eye and thought: "What the hell am I here for this bad soap opera script and what the bloody hell is with this crap cooking." At that moment he realised that listening to himself talk was pointless and just joined in the games with everyone else and which almost killed his wicked side.  
  
Later on they were playing truth or dare and it was Serenity's turn and she chose truth, let the chaos begin: "Who do you like the most out of Tristen, Duke Devlin and Kaiba?" "Oh god that was such an obvious question, come on a ask me a different one, that isn't fair, you haven't asked Tea who she likes best." Tea was looking at her with a notebook at hand: "What the bottle isn't pointing to me." Yugi manually turned it to her and everyone stared at her, except Kaiba he was still looking at Serenity and said: "Let's get out of here for a bit okay." "Alright, let's get to the garden." They both moved on as everyone regaled in disbelief at Tea's answer. Both Serenity and Kaiba were up all night talking about everything possible and he just couldn't stop talking he tried slapping himself several times and he kept telling himself in his head a thousand times over to shut up and that he sounded completely stupid but looking in her eyes took all that away and he spoke without realising: "Is this what love is like?" He completely shocked himself but the answer shocked him even more: "Well I guess that's up for you to decide, I've already got my mind made up on what love is like." He stared at her for a moment and walked out the front door and she giggled: "Bet ya didn't think I was listening."  
  
Later on Joey and Serenity were in town on a birthday bash for her thanks to their father's credit card with Yugi and Tea following behind talking about hard earned wages and of such and Tristen carrying all the shopping bags barely able to move.  
  
"I don't know what Kaiba's upto but I don't like it." "Maybe all those of years of loneliness after Mokuba dieing court up with him and he is looking for someone to replace the empty hole that Mokuba left behind." Everyone thought for a second and then said at the same time: "Nah!" They walked on with Tristen staggering behind them.  
  
Mokuba: I never died though. Cinimond: In this storyline you did and also Pegasus is actual a women, the grass is blue and cheese tastes like chicken. Kaiba: Pegasus is a bloke I know that without a doubt, don't ask how. Cinimond: How? Kaiba: All that cheese and wine he has and I had to witness. Everyone: WTF! Yugi: Cinimond your sick! Cinimond: Why me? Kaiba: You're writing this crap and for gods sake pair me up with someone else I beg you. Kaiba was dragged off by all the women into a room saying 'Torture Room' and Mai stood guard at the door  
  
Cinimond: I hope I never have to see the inside of there. Joey: Me either. Cinimond in a freaked out voice: R&R 


End file.
